


You Don't Smile Anymore

by Ceilingbumps



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Major Spoilers, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceilingbumps/pseuds/Ceilingbumps
Summary: Wolf-mother, where you been?You look so worn, so thin.Wolf-father, at the door.You don't smile anymore.





	You Don't Smile Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much Oops, All Spoilers! of all four routes. Like 85% of the video is post-time skip and uses footage from all four route's Cutscenes.   
If you're cool with that, enjoy!

**Password:** Three

[You Don't Smile Anymore](https://vimeo.com/352210000) from [Ceilingbumps](https://vimeo.com/user41164088) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I either get something done in 5 hours or I never finish it so there are definitely some...crunchy bits in this. But, I like it overall.


End file.
